


Oceans Rise, Empires Fall

by erbium_erin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbium_erin/pseuds/erbium_erin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mycroft's world is falling apart, Greg is there.</p><p>An illustration for Chapter 67 of Saziikins' BRILLIANT work <em>Constantinople Falls</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans Rise, Empires Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saziikins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/gifts).



> This is an illustration for the end of Chapter 67 of [Constantinople Falls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3168296/chapters/6879512) by [Saziikins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/pseuds/Saziikins). If you are a Mystrade fan and haven't read this fic or it's companion - [Human Remains](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1330114/chapters/2769811) \- do it!!! Don't let the word count scare you! These two fics are among the best fanfiction I've ever read - if not the best! 
> 
> The title is a nod to Jonathan Groff's songs in the incredible musical Hamilton.
> 
> I don't own any of the Sherlock characters - I just like to draw them!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at [not-my-multiplication](http://www.not-my-multiplication.tumblr.com).


End file.
